RFID tags are commonly used for tracking inventory. For example, RFID tags can be individually associated with inventory items, and a reader can communicate with the RFID tags to track the inventory items. During operation, the reader requests information regarding the associated items (e.g., item descriptions, item tracking number, etc.) from the RFID tags. In response, the RFID tags provide the requested information to the reader. However, as the number of RFID tags in an environment increases, the reader may miss some RFID tags because of, e.g., interference between individual RFID tags and/or other factors. As a consequence, the tracked inventory may not be correct.